Naruto: Jinjurikiki of Son Goku
by Black Rookie
Summary: In this story, Naruto is kidnapped by Cloud nin only to be saved by Roshi, the four tailed beast host. Naruto is raised by Roshi and he goes by another name though, Menma. Naruto/Isaribi and Kushina-Minato are alive.
1. Chapter 1:Roshi Gets a Son

What if Naruto was kidnapped when he was born and the four tails host saved him? in this Minato and Kushina are alive.

* * *

Naruto: Jinjurikiki of Son Goku

Author is Black Rookie

Chapter 1: Roshi gets a son

* * *

One night 3 ninjas of the cloud raced through the trees silently. One ninja seemed to be carrying a wooden crate that was making noise. They smiled smugly as they neared the border between the lightning and fire countries. But then the smile disappeared when a kunai lodged itself in the branch ahead of them.

"Who's there?!" yelled one nin getting out a sword.

"I don't give my name to theives." answered the man "I wonder what you were doing in Konoha, huh?" the nin tsked and launched at the man. He Alcoa second away from slicing him with his sword when the man with great speed punched him in the gut. He then pulled out a curved kunai and stabbed the man in the heart, killing him.

A second nin did a couple of handsigns and produce some shadow clones.

"Your Going To Regret Hurting Him!" shouted the nin.

"He's not hurt...He's dead" answered the man who came into view. He had red hair pulled into a ponytail and a matching beard, also had a tan colored headband for Iwa that also had a metal bar strapped across his face. As for outfit, he had a purple loosefitting shirt and matching purple ninja pants and black sandels.

"Y-your the M-monkey king!" shuddered the third nin "Roshi!"

"What!" shouted the second she tsked and jumped up with the shadow clones. the man engaged,sending flying punches and kicks toward the enemy. Then, one shadow clone stabbed him, he shuddered, crying out, only to disapear in a cloud of smoke, then the nin had a kunai in her back. And she dropped dead. All the shadow clones disappeared. In the white smoke the third ninja took off the crate and jumped through, but only to also get caught by a flying kunai.

'Well, that was easy' thought the Monkey King. He walked over to the crate where something was making noise. Could it be a dog from the Inuzuka? Roshi got his answer when he ooened the crate to find a baby crying his eyes out.

Roshi quickly picked up the baby trying to soothe it. The baby boy had blonde hair and when he opened his eyes, it was like looking at the Ocean at sunset.

**'Cute baby' **came a voice in Roshi's head. Roshi barley heard the four tails and instead focused on a note attached to the kids foot.

'four tails! This baby is the fourth hokages son!'

**'What!? Well this makes more and more sence!' said the monkey. 'this kid could be held for ransome' **

'what do I do?! I can't return him! They would blame Iwa for the kidnapping and kill me before I can explain!'

**'So take him in as your own. Train him, be his father. You have been gone so long no one would no he's not your kid' **Roshi, a man that never broke character was freaking out, and even though it could have it's consequences,he decided to what the four tails told him to.

In a rush of leaves he was gone leaving a silent forest and small battlefield.

* * *

Naruto, renamed Menma, grew into a energenic toddler. At the age of three Roshi began to train and teach him in the way of the ninja. Everyone in the village loved Menma because of his fun attitude. But, they mostly ignored him because of what his father was.

Around that time, Roshi heard that the nine tails had attacked the leaf and the third hokage sacrificed himself to seal the beast into the fourth hokages new born daughter, Hitomi.

Someday, Roshi thought, someday I will tell Menma the truth about everything, but for now, let's live in peace.

* * *

Done! The first chapter is finally done! I am soo happy it only took me like, three days tosod this.

This is going to be a Naruto/Isaribi thing. No Execeptions! Although ima do. Poll. What team should Hitomi be on?

Go At It!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Team

Naruto: Jinjurikiki of Son Goku

Author is Black Rookie

Chapter 2: A new group

Black Rookie: Hello! it's BR here!

Naruto: Who else would it be?

BR: are you still upset that i changed your name?

Naruto: Noooooo *sarcasim*

BR: that's mean Naru-chan!

Naruto *grumbles* I'm sorry...

BR: Naru/Isa 4eva! EEEEEEEPPPPP :)

Naruto: *Face palm* Black Rookie doesn't own Naruto because i'm too cool for her to own

BR: Screw you! now on to the good part. I know, I know i haven't killed Roshi yet, but come on he's awesome! plus i want you to connect with him so you'll be sad when he dies

Naruto:...that's...just...Wrong

* * *

Minato couldn't sit still. The 4th hokage walked around the office feeling useless and restless. Finally, he sat down at the desk, looking at the pile of papers. He sighed.

'multiple ANBU reports that were watching the stone say that they saw a blonde boy with Roshi…' he looked over the reports again

"Could it be?" he asked out loud. Then, a girl ran into the room. She around 9 years old with dark habanero colored hair. She had violet eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks.

The little girl ran up to the blonde shinobi and jumped up onto his lap.

"Daddy! Guess what! Guess what! I got 90% on my shuriken throw!" she spouted happily.

Just then, a beautiful tall woman walked in. She also had red hot hair and Violet eyes. Also, she had a great hourglass figure that any woman would die for. The woman was the girl's mother, and also the hokage's wife, Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina smiled.

"She did!" Kushina said smiling her dazzling smile that men would get nosebleeds from

"I'm so of you proud Hitomi!" Minato said hugging his daughter. "Hitomi will you go and give these to my assistant?" he asked the little girl took the papers and ran out.

"So Kushina…what happened today?"

"5 glares, 4 whispers and 2 yells of 'demon child'" Kushina sighed and looked down

"well…someday she will be regarded as hero…but I guess not today" Minato said looking down at the reports.

'where are you…Naruto?'

A blonde boy and red haired man sat around a table, both eating their share of wonderful food. Finally the red head looked up from his meal with a smile on his face

"Menma, I always knew you could do it!" Roshi said smiling at the boy who smiled a wide grin.

"Well, I am amazing!" Menma replied shoving more food into his mouth. Roshi sweat dropped and said to the small blonde shinobi

"Since you are now a genin, there isn't enough room for you to have a team, so I'm taking you out on a journey!" Menma stopped eating and looked up at his step-dad in shock (he knows he was adopted).

"Really!?" asked Menma smiling a large ear-to-ear smile.

"Hell yeah! But we are also on a mission"

"To do what?" asked menma sucking down a bowl of ramen

"we need to convince other ninja to join the stone"

"That's going to be easy! Who wouldn't want to come to the stone!" Menma said finishing his meal. He smiled a big smile and thought of how wonderful and strong the stone was.

Roshi smiled too, but then he thought of all the bad the stone had done

_xxxxFLASHBACKxxxx_

"_Hey! It's the demon Ape!"_

"_GO AWAY YOU PIECE OF S*&T!" _

"_LISTEN When I'm Talking TO YOU" _

"_LET"S GET HIM!" the villagers all got in a mob and started casing a red headed boy around. He then hid in a dark alley and waited out the storming crowd until a man saw the fire hair and then yelled_

"_THERE!" the man came and he was followed by angry villagers. One tyied him to a post and he screamed and begged him to let him free, but they laughed and beat him. They gave him bruises that lasted for a month and gave him a scar that ran across his nose and cheeks, that was the reason he still wore the metal strap across his face._

_xxxxFLASHBACK ENDxxxx_

"We leave tomorrow Menma" Menma smiled and went upstairs to get ready for a great adventure, while Roshi cleaned up and thought sad thoughts.

'should I really be doing this?' he thought to himself 'I took a powerful and gifted ninja from the leaf…' he looked up.

'maybe…it was meant to be this way' he smiled at the thought. Because, in truth, having naruto around was the best thing that ever happened to him.

**1 Year Later**

"are we there yet?" asked a blonde shinobi in cream colored ninja pants, red ninja sandels and a red tank top. He had a sword on his back and L shaped metal object on his waist.

A girl on his left blushed and giggled. And the boy on his left sweat-dropped. Roshi looked very annoyed up in front, but he managed to sound calm, like he wasn't even bothered

"No Menma, we are not there yet" Menma sighed. He couldn't wait to get home, he and his new team was going to kick some serious but against any bad guys threatening the stone.

The girl on his left was wearing a pretty blue Kimono with only one sleeve on her left side. She also had a cream colored sash and had bandgeds all over her body, she also had a stone headband on her black hair that had 2 ponytails on her shoulders and the rest behind her back.

"Roshi," asked the girl "what's the stone like?"

"Isaribi, it is hard and cold as rock, but has layers after layers of beauty and strength" replied Roshi

The boy on Menma's right had the face of a angel a had on a pink kimono. And he wonders why people think he was a girl. He had brown-black air that, like Isaribi, was pulled into matching ponytails and the rest on his back.

"Haku" asked Menma "you've been to the stone before right?"

"yes" Haku said thinking about his time in the stone "I went with Zabuza on another mission"

"Guys, you're going to love it in the stone! After all this training with father, we will be the best ninja team out there!" yelled Menma with a confident smile on his face. Haku once again sweat dropped and Isaribi blushed even more than before.

But then, a voice was heard,

"Not on my watch" the ninjas jumped into a square formation.

"Who's there!?" Naruto yelled.

"Who do you think" as a ANBU came out of his hiding place. The team suddenly realized what was going on…and they were surrounded

"What is going on! You are leaf shinobi! We have a truce!" yelled Roshi

"we don't work for the Hokage…"

* * *

Finished! yeah! next chapter will be up next week...hopefully!

see you next time! bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Family and Habarnero

BR: Hey! it be me! I mean't to publish 2 chapters but this took to long to do!

Menma/Naruto: Yeah, yeah whatever...

BR: He's mad because i kill of Roshi

Roshi: WHAT?!

BR: I don't own Naruto! just the story line!

* * *

Naruto: Jinjurikiki of Son Goku

Author is Black Rookie

Chapter 3: Family and Habanero

* * *

"What?!" Menma exclaimed his eyes narrowing, clenching his teeth.

"Who do you work for then?" Roshi said getting ready to pounce at the attackers at any moment. The ANBU in the cat mask just stared at him.

"Well, since your going to die, might as well tell you" The ANBU in the cat mask said "We work in an elite society called ROOT" he seemed as if he was smiling, though the mask obscured any vision.

"Haku!" asked Menma looking at the pretty boy

"I heard of ROOT once, on my journey with Zabuza, they are skilled ninja that do things that ARE considered 'dirty work'…they clean up those 'messes' to profit Konoha and, of course, themselves" Haku said narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"Tsk" was all Menma said in reply, counting the number of opponents. Suddenly, his blue eyes turned into a sunset orange color and purple rings lined the entire eye, including the pupil he looked at each ANBU quickly, and then called out "8 ANBU! Haku; you get the bird and snake, Isaribi; cat and mouse, I'll get the rat and fox, and father, you get the cow and other bird" he then, with lightning speed jumped at the rat a sword in his hand.

The rat and fox were, non the less, surprised. 'What is that eye color? A bloodline? This is a new one, no one has ever seen such an eye…Lord Danzo will be pleased' they both thought at the same time.

The blonde boy looked at his sword, a very, VERY rare Katana that had a blood red blade, and the hilt that seemed to be pure gold, and black silk handle that while soft and smooth, didn't move from his grasp. The bottom of the handle had a diamond, and on that diamond was a very tiny red star. To say the least, it was a treasure, a gift, and a piece of art. Both ninja looked enviously at the blade and Menma smiled

"I see you like habanero" he said his smile turning dark "well, you're going to love this"

Menma concentrated on the blade and it started to have a orange and purple glow around the blade. Also, a strange swirling design of gold climbed up the blade.

"**Wind Style: Hurricane Of Death!" **he shouted as he swung the blade and a orange, purple, and gray hurricane spun of the sword, the ANBU moved quickly, but the Rat got caught by the strange Jutsu, and he…disappeared. Fox tsked and looked around for Rat only for the hurricane to slow down and stop, then…blood splattered on the ground, no body but blood, a lot of blood.

Fox grinded his teeth and looked at the strange boy. Who smirked and said, "Hope your ready to die"

**With Isaribi**

Isaribi followed Menma's lead and jumped toward her opponents. Over the time she has been with Menma, she had learned that his choice of opponents for his friends was always correct. No matter what person, what strength, what gender, or height or weight…they always won. Mainly because of his bloodline. She remembered when she first met the blonde, the brunette and the red head.

_Xxxx Flashback xxxx_

_Isaribi had looked at the interior of her hut. She sighed…she had come to accept the hate of the villagers. She no longer got mad and swore up and down revenge, no, she just accepted it. The front of her hut needed to be washed. It had foul words written on it in paint and the inside of her house also needed scrubbing. Her clothes in the closet were ripped up, her furniture was smashed and there were holes in the floor. _

_Suddenly she felt sick. She wanted her family, she wanted to leave this place, she wanted out of her life, her life as a monster. Or a demon if you listened to some villagers. _

_Then suddenly, she was pushed from behind her foot lodged in a hole and she cried in pain as she fell forward. It wasn't broken, but it was sprained badly. Really bad. Three teenagers looked at her in disgust. _

"_Demon!" one boy yelled stepping forward. But another boy then put his hand up. _

"_Demon-girl," he said, "my father said he can't kill you, but I can" he said his face was in a murderous grin. He then reached forward_

_Meanwhile, two boys were walking around the beach enjoying a nice sunny day. Both had on swim trunks and had happy grins on they laughed and joked _

"_Haku, you should cut your hair!" a blonde said smiling at the other boy, a brunette._

"_Menma, you should sell Habanero!" replied Haku smiling, enjoying their banter. And then, a piercing scream cut through the air, like a mismatched knife that cut the wrong angle. Haku nodded at Menma and turned and ran toward the other direction while Menma ran through the sand like it was solid concrete, both of them dead set of saving the damsel who voiced the scream. _

_Isaribi was thrown to the floor again, her blue dress in shambles thanks to the kunai the boy held. They stood over her with lecherous grins on their faces. _

"_She is quite pretty, despite being a demon"_

"_Yeah" agreed another boy he reached out and grabbed her wrists. She struggled to get away but then on boy sat on top of her while the other tied a Bandera across her mouth, to keep her from screaming again. The boy on top of her reached for her chest when he was thrown across the room. A sickening crack was heard and moaning. The boys on either side quickly untied her bandana and pressed a kunai to her back. They put fake smiles on their faces and one boy whispered to her_

"_If you want to live, listen to our story" they looked up to see a blond boy with blue eyes that were filled with hate and disgust_

"_What are you doing?" asked the boy his handsome face filled with darkness and anger the boys mistook his anger at them for anger at the demon-girl and they smirked dark smiles_

"_Just taking care of the demon…want in?" they said smiling darkly and the boy rushed at them holding them up by their necks. They clawed at his hands desperately but to no avail. _

"_Call her demon-girl once more, you perverted assholes" he said in a chilling blood filled voice "I bet the village won't miss you two jerks" he smiled darkly and began their beating_

_LATER  
_

"_Are you OK?" the blonde identified as Menma said wrapping a towel around a blushing Isaribi. _

"_I'm fine…Thank you…Menma…" she said turning away "No one…ever helped me before…I thought I was going to lose my virginity" she paused and looked up. He looked sad. Pity for her but then his handsome face lit up with an idea_

"_Say, Isaribi, are you strong?" he asked. Isaribi blinked_

"_Of course! I just didn't want those boys to know about my power…if the town knew, they would make me leave, they only let me stay because they were sure I was weak" she stated confident in her inner strength._

"_You wanna leave this place and have a real home where they treat you like a real person?" he asked smiling even brighter than before_

"_Y-yes" she said with little hesitation_

"…_You sure?"_

"_I LOVE the sea…but I need…I can't live here anymore!" she shouted near tears. To her surprise, she felt strong arms wrap around her in a warm loving hug_

"_Welcome to team Roshi then, Isaribi" she felt him pick her up bridal style, because of her poor foot, and they left her home, in search of a new family_

_xxxx Flashback End xxxx_

From that day on, she grew stronger, loved Roshi like a father (who trained her and made her strong), loved Haku like a brother (helped in training, did her hair, and told her jokes) and loved Menma like a boyfriend (He was oblivious and an idiot, but strong, caring, funny and he was, in all her idiot).

"From what Menma said, you have fire chakra nature, correct?" she asked looking at them nervously

"Yes, masters," answered one ANBU. They both jumped at her at the same time, making hand signals

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flowers Jutsu!" **one shot flames out of his mouth while the other shot through with fire with a kunai in hand. To his surprise, he came face to face with Isaribi, her not even being burned. She also had a kunai and she swiped at him, and he jumped back.

"If you can guess, I am a water chakra nature" she smiled "In other terms…I'm going to KICK YOUR ASSES" she shot forward at amazing speeds both ANBU then crying out in surprise and pain.

**With Haku**

Haku sized up his opponents. He then shot forward. The two ANBU jumped back and avoided his senbon, which he was silently cursing about having dull blades.

"…Your listed in the bingo book…Haku Momochi former apprentice of Zabuza Momochi and current student of Roshi Shahanshah" he started to make some hand seals but then Haku called out;

"**Crystal Ice Mirrors!" **ice mirrors surrounded the two ANBU, who were as always, unemotional. But he then jumped into one ice mirror and called out;

"**Crystal Box Reflection: Demon Jack-in-the-Box!" **the ANBU was trapped when the mirrors cased them all in box formation of ice. God only knows what's in there, hell even Haku doesn't know. A few moments later, screams filled the area. Haku smiled and then turned and saw Menma finishing off his opponent and putting Habanero back it's- err…. his sheath. Isaribi was swimming in a small sea inside a 4-cornered seal. Roshi had finished his a while ago and was eating a cup of ramen. He could put it down just like Menma. Haku's smile widened as he remember when they became a team

_xxxx Flashback xxxx_

"_Haku…go" the eyebrow less demon of the mist said. _

"_Zabuza!" Haku turned to look at his stepfather "I-I am your tool!" he was shocked. Just because the blonde boy-Menma beat Zabuza, that meant he had to leave? NO! He wasn't going to go! He had to repay Zabuza for saving him! He shook his head back and forth and opened his mouth to speak-_

"_Haka" Zabuza voice was gentle as he placed a hand on Haku's shoulder turning him toward him "He will make you a true ninja. He will train you and make you strong and give you a home…and when that happens, and your feeling good about the village, come and get me and I will join the village…but for now I must stay here and earn my keep…you will get stronger under his teaching" and Zabuza gave a eye smile and pushed Haku toward them "Haku, when I join you again, you will be a better tool"_

_Haku shed a few tears but then nodded slowly, walking towards Roshi and Menma shahanshah, and they set off toward a dream, goal, mission and friendship that would become very powerful_

_Xxxx Flashback End xxxx_

But then, a man appeared out of the shadows, he jumped with a kunai in hand as he prepared to stab…Menma. Timed slowed down. Haku's face twisted in fright and he raised his hand. Roshi turned his head so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. Isaribi started a scream and Menma just barely turned fast enough.

"Menma!" Roshi yelled and he started a hand sign. There was a giant gust of smoke when it cleared

Roshi had used the substitution jutsu and he, instead of Menma, had been stabbed with the kunai. Roshi pulled out his own kunai and stabbed the ANBU in the throat instantly killing him.

"FATHER!" Menma screeched jumping toward him. He took the fallen Roshi and placed his head on his lap. His eyes were wide.

"Isaribi! Do the medical ninjutsu!" he said yelled looking frantic. Isaribi ran and placed her hands on Roshi's wound, her hands glowing green. Her eyes widened and began to weep.

"Its no use…his heart was struck…he only has a few moments, all I can do is numb the pain…" She felt useless, like the time when Menma saved her…this was the least she could do for Roshi. Menma began to cry. Haku came with wide brown eyes and he took Roshi's hand.

"Menma…Haku…Isaribi…you are all powerful kids. Isaribi…you are beautiful and strong, study your seals and practice…. practice your water jutsu and don't let any boy take advantage of such a lovely young woman…Haku…you are very strong…don't cut your hair…but don't where purple, pink, or any other girly color any more…please…just please…also, you are very strong, but there is a second version of your kenkki Genkki…use it wisely Haku" he winked and went into a long and scrapping sound coughing fit "Menma…your strong, and your eyes and sword are blessed by god herself…and I believe you should find some special person you love, and use your gifts to protect her…I hope it's a her" Menma got a tick mark but then his anger melted away.

"OK Father…I want you to know I always thought of you as a real dad" he smiled a sad smile "I wish you luck in the next world, Dad" and with that, Roshi place a hand on Menma stomach and used the rest of his chakra to do one last job

"Bye…4 tails…you're the true ape king"

"**Bye Roshi…you're a good man" **

"**Four Pronged Sealing!" **and with a new jinjurikiki of Son Goku, Roshi died. Menma, Isaribi and Haku built a grave and walked to the stone, to deliver a new gravestone, 2 genin and a new beginning of a new family.

* * *

Yeah! finished! so i was thinking, and i think i want it to be Naruto/Isaribi, but also Naruto/harem. Also, no! my definition of harem:

Harem: girls all in love with him and he loves them all in different ways, but he doesn't kiss any of them and at the end of the story he picks one and dates her.

so...in a way...it's like...clean. haha! tell me what you think! feedback makes me write faster! so...get at it!


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounter

Naruto: Jinjurikiki of Son Goku

Author is Black Rookie

Chapter 4: First Encounter

BR: YO! nice to see you all again!

Naruto: here we go...

BR: Naruto...do you need some anger management classes again *she says in a dark tone*

Naruto: N-no Black Rookie! SORRY!

BR: It's cool Naru-chan!

Naruto: *let's out a sigh of relief*

BR: Tifa! Come out!

Tifa: Where am I?

BR: Do the exclaimer OK?

Tifa: *sighs* OK...Black Rookie doesn't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden, just the story line and Hitomi...why does everyone make me do their disclaimers!?

BR: you'll never know...

* * *

"You what!?" screamed a mousy looking man from shadows. He was flanked by two body guards he appeared to be yelling an injured man who was resting on a bed. The man looked at him with beady eyes and a bandaged mouth, spiky brown hair popping out of his head. He was shirtless and had on puffy gray and brown camo pants.

Looking at the man, he proceeded to say,

"I failed. I underestimated their strength and retreated. It won't happen again" he said, eyes narrowing in anger. Zabuza Momochi is NOT a quitter.

"Retreated?! RETREATED?! That is unacceptable! The demon of the mist is supposed to be a DEMON! Not a little Bitch that runs away every time her ass is-"

He was cut off by the appearance of Zabuza's sword at his neck.

"Come again? I know you didn't just say I'm a….'Bitch,'" he said the words with vemon that you could taste.

Needless to say, the little man gulped in fright.

"N-no! You can't kill me! T-tell you what, if you complete the job, I will give y-you double!" he stuttered staring at the sword inches away from his neck.

"Good man. I'll take the job," he said smiling 'Kakashi Hatake…you're mine'

* * *

A little away from the land of waves, a trio of kids, 15 at the most walked down the road, one smiling a goofy smile, the second looking incredibly annoyed while the next was walking along looking content.

"I'm just saying! Zabuza would love it if you cut your hair, maybe stop wearing Kimono's…" the smiling one said

"HEY! I started to wear a BLACK kimono! And it's awesome! Also, Roshi said not to cut my hair" the boy that looked like girl said, giving the goofy boy the evil eye.

"He's right you know" the calm girl stated looking at the boys "Haku changed his wardrobe, just like Roshi said too. But…what happened to your hair, Menma?" she asked looking at the former blonde.

He shrugged and ran a hand through his spiky black hair.

"While I was training, it changed color. Don't ask how, but it's probably because of the whole 'eyes of god' thing" he smiled looking ahead "There! Up ahead!"

They all ran toward the village that was coming into view. They hoped on the water and hurried over the surface. Finally they jumped up on a dock; luckily no one was around to see them. This was an important mission after all.

Mission's objective: to get Zabuza back to the Stone.

* * *

"What!" all of kakashi's students looked at their sensei with wide eyes. Kakashi studied all his students. Sakura, as always was trying as hard as she could to get close to Sasuke, who was trying as hard as he could to get away from her. Hitomi was on his other side, and was the fist to recover.

"How?" she asked tilting her head. Hitomi was a carbon copy of her mother, violet eyes and red hair. She wore a green and white stitched kimono top with a white skirt and bicycle shorts underneath.

"I didn't check if he was really dead, and that sword men that showed up was…not exactly legit," he answered rubbing his head. Oh, how he wanted to just go home and read his book.

"How can we beat him?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi scratched his head sighing. 'always wanting power eh, Sasuke?'

"Well, I guess we should train" he said with a eye smile.

"YAY!" was the chorus from his students.

* * *

"sooooo…..where are we going to stay, Haku?" asked Isaribi with her usual smile.

"Hmmmm…I guess we could go to an old friend of mine" answered the brown haired boy.

"Who?" asked Menma walking with his usual confidence.

"I knew a man here named Kaiza, he and his family said that if I ever needed help or a place to stay, I could just go there" he said smiling at the thought of the kind man. But then his smile disappeared and was replaced by a sad one "although he died a little while ago…"

"They sound nice" they all started toward the house and they got there in no time at all. Haku walked up to the door and knocked.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Tsunami looked at the door with her brow furrowed.

"Was someone supposed to be here today?" asked Kakashi, who was on crutches and was getting his team ready to go and train. Sasuke, Sakura and Hitomi all looked at Tsunami wearily when she headed toward the door.

She opened it to reveal…She gasped

"Haku!" she yelled enveloping the young boy in a hug "I haven't see you in SUCH a long Time!" she nearly crushed him to death and then only let him inside saying,

"You must be so tired! What a darling Kimono! Oh sweetie I am so glad to see you!" she let him sit down at the small table. Kakashi and his team sweat dropped and chuckled to see the woman so happy.

"It's nice to see you too Tsunami!" he smiled at her

"So I take it your Haku? I like your Kimono! Isn't her kimono cute Hitomi?" Sakura squealed.

"umm…Sakura? 'She' is a boy" Hitomi said blushing.

"Wait…WHAT?!" Sakura screeched looking at the boy with wide eyes. Haku ignored her and continued to smile at the brunette

"I see you have guests…well I was going to ask if my friends and I could stay here for a few days but…we'll just get a hotel room" he said his smile never dropping his smile.

"No, No, No!" she said "of course you can stay! We just need to share rooms is all" her smile widened "you're an old friend Haku, when ever you need help, I'll give it to you"

"Thank you, Tsunami…So…who's your…" he looked at the others for the first time and his eyes narrowed "Leaf shinobi" his sing song voice became thick with vemon

Tsunami was a little surprised, but understood that Haku must have a reason. If Tsunami was shocked, that didn't cover the leaf ninja. They stared at him in silent surprise.

"well…umm…Haku, this is Kakashi Hatake-"

"the White Fang's son" Kakashi's eyes narrowed

"Y-yes uh…Sasuke-"

"the last of the Uchiha clan" Sasuke's face darkened

"S-sakura Haruno"

"Yeah…I've never heard of her" Sakura fumed with a tick mark on her head.

"And t-this is Hitomi Uzumaki Namikaze"

"…Hokage's daughter eh? Interesting" he smiled darkly "my name is Haku. And I can tell you that I am a fellow ninja from Iwa" he pointed at his shoulder, and there was Iwa forehead plate discreetly hidden.

"Iwa" Kakashi let off a bit of KI at the boy

"Leaf" he glared at Kakashi with equal amounts of KI "Tsunami I guess I should go and get a hotel room. Thank you for your kindness though" just then, a shout was heard

"Haku! Can I bring in our packs yet? I'm Sooooo tired!" Haku sweat dropped and turned around with a tick mark on his head

"Be Quite MENMA!" Haku shouted. He turned and bowed with a smile "Thank you Tsunami" he flung opened the door and rolled up his sleaves "Your going to get it Idiot!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm sorry…Haku is…uhh…interesting" she smiled as much as she could.

"Why is he here?" asked Hitomi saying the question on everyone's mind.

"He's probably here for…well it's nothing I have the right to say myself" Tsunami shrugged "you should ask him yourself"

"maybe I will" Kakashi mummered "Alright well, let's get to training eh?"

"Hai!"

* * *

"So Haku you meet some leaf nin?" Asked Menma "Did you use you-know-what on them?"

They had all gotten room at the best hotel in the village, that didn't have many choices or good rooms. Menma sat on the bed while Isaribi was on the beaten down sofa and Haku was pacing around in the center of the small, dusty room.

"Yes, I learned they are on an escort mission to protect the bridge builder"

"And? Is that all?" Menma was serious now. He didn't hate the leaf, no not at all, but he sure as hell hated ROOT, and vowed revenge for his stepfather's death

"No…" he took a deep breath "They are also after Zabuza, who is trying to kill the old man"

"…I see" Menma looked around thoughtfully "Well I guess we should wait till Zabuza makes his move and them stop him"

"I agree with Menma, Haku" Isaribi put in

"Then it's decided" Haku smiled "We are going to get Zabuza!"

* * *

"Zabuza!" the leaf ninja all were standing beside the frightened old man, Hitomi only got there a few minutes later because she sleep in, but it was a blessing because she was able to save Tsunami and Inari, giving the little boy a inspiring speech about standing up to your problems.

"The final battle begins, eh Kakashi?"

"Sakura! Sasuke! Hitomi! Stay back and protect the Client!"

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

"But sensei! Won't you need help!" Hitomi yelled at her sensei

"Protecting the target is the mission, please Hitomi, and don't try to fight against him" Hitomi wanted to protest but then gave in. she sighed reluctantly

"Hai…"

"Good" He turned to Zabuza he ran as fast as he could toward him, starting his hand signals when,

"ZABUZA!"

* * *

Cliffhanger jutsu! haha! well my fans I have decided that Hitomi will be on kakashi's team. i know it took me so long to do this (2 weeks!) but i wasn't feeling it. my vibe was down and i have been working on another idea that has no name but is a Naruto/Tayuya action fan fiction.

To answer some questions:

**Q: Does Naruto know who his real parents are?**

A: No, he knew that he was adopted by Roshi but never bothered to find out who his real parents were, Roshi was enough for him

**Q: Do they belong to a village?**

A: They belong to the Village hidden in the stone, or Iwa

**Q: What will happen when Naruto meets his blood parents?**

A: i'm not telling! it's a secret you'll have to read and find out

Anyway, thanks for reading and i promise this will be better next chapter! A VERY TINY SPOILER: Naruto and his team find Zabuza and Kakashi, who suddenly attacks them!

Bye Bye!


End file.
